voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Coran (Legendary Defender)/Gallery
Official Images= Official stats - Coran.png|Official stats. Official - Coran casual outfit.png|Coran's casual outfit. Happy Valentine's Day - cards (twitter 2.7.2017).jpg GBCoran.png|Guidebook pages. |-|Season 1= Coran in Theme Song Scene.jpg|Coran commits mass murder with a single finger. Yep, definitely a serial killer. Coran wakes up.png|Coran wakes up. 97. Coran freaks out after one second awake.png|...and freaks out one moment later. Coran sad.png Coran Noticed the Alarm.jpg 112. Allura, Coran, and space mice.png 113. Look at your little brain.png|Coran insults human intelligence. 158. Coran pulls mustache.png 162. Hunk shushes Coran.png 169. Coran - are you sure about this.png|Coran has doubts about the new Paladins. 185. Make Coran a sandwich.png|Coran tries to get the mice to make him a sandwhich. It doesn't work. 208. Allura and Coran relieved at having all the lions.png|Relief at having all the Lions. 209. Coran during attack.png 221h. It's not going to be easy 2.png Team Voltron - LD.png Team Voltron (Ep. 2).png 37. Uh Oh Allura's mad.png|Meep! 52. Team Voltron taking a break from training.png 54. Shiro and Keith are so done with this.png 67. Food fight 1.png 68. Food fight 2.png 69. Food fight 4.png 70. Food fight 5.png 5. No - just no.png|One has to wonder if he's Messin' With Humans. 13 - Coran isn't impressed with Lance's liquor tolerance.png 17. Coran and Shiro discussion.png 35. Worried Coran watching homesick Lance.png|Taking note of Lance's upset. 48. How far do you think we are.png 50. They're really, really far away.png Coran & Lance.jpg 54. I understand.png|Coran understands homesickness all too well... 61. Coran look out.png 71. What happened 2.png|What happened?! 76. We have to get Lance to the infirmary.png|How is Coran not dead, again? Lance was the one wearing armor... 52. Here have more cave bugs.png 55. It is no wonder we can feel Her suffering.png 61. But yes this seems very difficult.png 105. Serious Coran by firelight.png 109. Ride em cowboy.png|Say 'ello to my little friend! 112. I'm not just going to pry this out of here like some Galra monster.png|Asking politely can work miracles. 132. Facing Rax and the Galra drones.png 141. No Hunk, we have to go 2.png 186. Push the button.png|They were not prepared for Ludicrous Speed. 10. You guys having a clock party 2.png|''"You guys having a clock party?"'' 29a. Wait, we were supposed to think you were a boy 2.png|''"Wait, we were supposed to think you were a'' boy''?"'' 37. Dynotherms connected.png|''"Dynotherms connected."'' Coran and Balmera.jpg|Coran Whereas the Balmera. 103. Coran studying Galra soldiers inside Balmera.png 21. Shields won't sustain much longer.png 30. Coran just lost the game.png|TFW your computer reboots before you can hit 'save'. 31. Coran freaky face.png|Somebody set up us the bomb! 69. Coran listens to Allura's speech.png 74. Yes Allura.png 92. Coran saddened by memories.png|The eyes of a man who's seen far, far too much pain in his lifetime. 93a. The Galra have only been taking.png Coran_and_Allura_(Rebirth).png 95. You...may not live through it.png 12. Coran helping Allura stand.png 28. Chibi Pidge as Coran explains memory tech.png 41. Watching Sendak chill 4.png 47. You're going to come and help me.png 77. Now that's a good one.png|"Want to see my beanie baby collection?" 78. And then I was sent off to boot camp.png|Judging by his expression, Coran’s boot training was somewhere near Camp Crystal Lake. 109. Don't look behind you Coran.png Lance & Coran.png 111. No judgement it happens.png|''"You sure you didn't just trip and fall in? No judgment, it happens."'' Ten bucks says Coran was the first. 116. Coran's patience is yay close to snapping.png|Coran is this close to adding someone's head to his trophy wall. 203. Coran Lance Keith march into Green bay.png 207. That's fun.png Coran, Pidge, Lance, Keith & Hunk.jpg 214. Wait, has anybody seen Shiro.png 239. Team staring at Shiro freaking out.png 246. My father is taking us.png 257. Coran calls to sleepwalking Allura.png 262. Allura please.png 1. Somewhere in Sendak's memories.png 7. Dream on Lance.png Team Voltron in Castle Ship.jpg 19. Get out of the way Hunk.png 25. Our long-range sensors are unable to find anything.png 36. Princess I'd rather you stay here.png 38. Fine by Space Dad.png 39. Not by Space Uncle tho.png 200. What - impossible.png 197. I've never seen anything like this.png 1. Coran waiting for Paladins to return.png 6. How is that possible.png 11. Team Voltron looks daunted by Zarkon's complex.png 14. Keith that's cold even for you.png 35. I'm sorry I let her slip away.png 36. It's just, I've already lost so much.png 37. We'll find a way to get her back.png 51. Eyes front - we've got a plan.png 88. What's happening.png 116. Yup definately a serial killer.png 118. I've waited 10000 years for this.png 148. Coran on bridge of Castle with firefight in bg.png 173. Poor Coran's seen a ghost.png 174. Keith, get out of there.png 257a. Keith get out of there 2.png 311. It means we have no control over where we're headed.png |-|Season 2= S2E01.35. Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor.png S2E01.39. It's just - nothingness.png S2E01.40. Find an exit before we run smack into the Void.png S2E01.49. Never mind what happened to Coran.png S2E01.52. Coran round 2 freaked out face.png S2E01.54. Find an exit before we run smack into the Void - Round 2.png S2E01.58. Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor - Round 3.png S2E01.60. No breaking the fourth wall to flirt Coran.png S2E01.65. Coran cheezecake plz.png|When your space uncle brings out the beefcheezecake. S2E01.66. Yup definately cheeze.png|…we need to see Lance introduce Coran to disco. Now plzkthxbye. S2E01.73. It's just - nothingness - Round 3.png S2E01.75. It's just nothingness.png S2E01.77. Don't just stand there we're going to find a way.png S2E01.78. I'll never give in to nothingness.png S2E01.121. Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor - Round 4.png|Coran could probably use a mud mask, too. S2E01.122. Teenage Coran hair flip.png S2E01.125. You don't understand me.png S2E01.132. Teenage Coran duckface.png S2E01.134. Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor - Round 5.png S2E01.135. Whatever that means.png S2E01.137. Kid Coran with four-headed mouse.png S2E01.139. And it'll go kabloey.png S2E01.173. Pidge mocking Coran now.png S2E01.211. Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor round 6.png S2E01.212. Toddler Coran is hungry.png S2E01.214. You're going to break the Castle.png S2E01.215. Toddler Coran pulls Allura's hair.png S2E01.220. Allura is like why is there a baby in my arms.png S2E01.222. Who wants to check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor.png S2E01.269. Coran what are we going to do.png|Just…stare at baby!Coran until it hits you. S2E01.271. You were like a second father to me.png S2E01.273. Allura holding a regrown Coran.png S2E01.277. You got us out with this giant trash pile.png|Coran takes back every word he ever said about 'primitive synapses'. S2E03.4. Sometimes the healing process.png Pidge, Lance, Keith, Hunk, Allura and Coran (Shiro's Escape).png S2E03.58. Are you sure it wasn't just a dream.png S2E03.65. Didn't you see how he stole the Black Lion.png S2E03.72. Then that's where we're headed.png S2E03.163. I suppose it could be a cloaked base.png S2E03.174. Coran counting down to impact.png S2E03.223. It doesn't matter now, what should we do.png S2E03.233. He's drawing in the xanthorium clusters.png S2E03.278. Full Team Voltron cut screen (compiled).png S2E04.4. Just loosen the blaxums on the somoflange.png S2E04.15. No no it's the blaxums.png S2E04.63. Did you happen to see a mouse come thru here.png S2E04.65. I'll find you Platt.png|Hey now, we never did find out why Coran was looking for Platt, did we? S2E04.67. Is that possible.png S2E04.68. Oh I think you'd know if the Galra were there.png S2E04.70. Grumpy facemask Lance.png S2E04.89. It's a distress signal.png S2E04.94. An Olkari once gave me this.png S2E04.97. Coran raises eyebrow as his Olkari cube repeats.png S2E04.338a. Ah, sounds pretty good.png S2E04.341. OK so fart jokes are universal.png S2E05.31. A lot sooner than we planned.png S2E05.38. You must rest, you've been exerting too much energy.png S2E05.40. Lol Coran goes looney toons.png S2E05.44. I'm fine - sure Coran we believe you.png S2E05.46. Someone please wipe that up.png S2E05.49. Oh no anything but that.png S2E05.52. And I'm not old I'm young.png S2E05.57. Team Voltron is squicked lol.png S2E05.62. Methinks you doth protest too much Coran.png S2E05.77. Coran in the Teludav chamber.png S2E05.85. Coran pushing down anime lump.png S2E05.168. But at least he knows when to admit defeat.png S2E05.175. What can I do.png S2E05.177. Wipe my sweat.png S2E05.186. Okay try it.png S2E05.210. OK I don't know how he found us.png S2E05.229. How's it coming Coran.png S2E05.264. We're missing several scaultrite lens stones.png S2E05.265. They're gone.png S2E05.281. Coran skating around teludav.png S2E05.291. Coran's moment of perspiration.png|Coran has a moment of insp- ahem, perspiration. S2E05.294. What's happening.png S2E05.297. Nobody move while I take it off.png|Nobody move while I take this slime off! S2E05.307. Just one more.png S2E06.15. It's you because whut.png S2E06.26. LOL Pidge gave the Team the BSOD.png S2E06.30. Pidge glares at the camera.png S2E06.76. Coran lost the pod's signal.png S2E06.196. Oh if only there were another who could pilot Red.png S2E06.197. Oh noes Coran has ideaz.png|The moment Coran realizes he's all alone in the Castle... S2E06.199. Coran in his Paladin getup.png|...and goes to raid everyone's wardrobes. S2E06.201. Finally Alfor I will walk in your footsteps.png S2E06.202. There's a joke here somewheres.png S2E06.205. OH YUSSS.png|Is that one of Zarkon’s old capes...? S2E06.209. Uh yeah guys the Red Lion ran away.png S2E06.257. Claws go TING.png S2E07.131. King Alfor built you from that comet.png S2E07.5. Coran has an AHA moment.png S2E07.13. Coran at swap moon with Alfor laughing in bg.png S2E07.16. Laughing at memories of being conned lol.png S2E07.21. Space Uncle has had enough of your flirting Lance.png S2E07.24. No I can't allow Allura to get anywhere near.png S2E07.25. But I'd love something sparkly.png S2E07.26. Shut down by Space Uncle.png S2E07.51. Lance smug at claiming shotgun.png S2E07.56. Space Mall interior 3.png Coran, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk in Disguise.jpg S2E07.58. lol did Coran gel his hair to stand up like that.png S2E07.59. Lance Keith Hunk Coran disguises.png S2E07.61. Let's just get this over with.png S2E07.63. Don't be late - and try to blend in.png S2E07.62. We'll meet here in one varga.png S2E07.159. Coran spots an Unilu but I don't think it's the type he's looking for.png S2E07.166. Quit bribing the clueless Coran.png S2E07.290. Good eye friend.png S2E07.292. Bingo there's what I'm looking for.png S2E07.298. The negotiations over glass begins.png S2E07.301. One Olkari flying cube.png|PLEASE tell me Coran formatted that thing before just handing it over. S2E07.302. You've got a deal.png|Chekov’s gun, gift wrapped in Pandora’s box. Calling it right now. Coran Sees Lance, Pidge, Keith and Hunk.jpg S2E07.303. Get on loser we're going shopping.png|Get on, loser! We’re going shopping. S2E07.305. You know it's a Tues when your getaway vehicle is a cow.png S2E07.313. Don't let me catch you in my jurisdiction again.png S2E07.327. We're headed for the BoM headquarters.png S2E08.27. Open a hailing frequency this ain't star trek bro.png S2E08.143. I wasn't born yester-quintant.png S2E08.227. The Red Lion is attacking.png S2E09.34. As soon as we build a teludav big enough.png S2E09.38a. I'm afraid not 2.png S2E09.43. Lance tells his bro Hunk to calm down now.png S2E09.50. Shiro and Lance watch Pidge pet the mice.png S2E09.53. Uh oh Coran looks up to something.png S2E09.63. And Coran's going out solo.png S2E09.88. Oh no it's that young punk again.png IMG_0140.JPG|Coran, coran, the gorgeous man! S2E09.98. I could go on for days.png S2E09.101. Becoming the building blocks of new solar systems.png|Coran is totally that teacher who, like, tried to be cool, and like, totally failed, and stuff – S2E09.106. Could lead to certain death.png S2E09.116. Coran's weblum demonstrates blind spot.png S2E11.22. Have you heard from the other paladins.png S2E11.29. It wasn't that long ago we found out Altea had been destroyed.png S2E11.32. Crack a squizzle on the Balmera, Princess.png S2E11.293. Coran takes exception to the blow it up comment lol.png|When ‘blow it up’ gets lost in translation. S2E11.299. Yes, he's cray cray.png|Yes, Coran. He’s crazier than you. S2E11.306. We're taking certain risks.png S2E11.312. He's trying to say don't die and leave him alone Allura.png S2E12.5. Allura basks in the applause.png S2E12.45. When Space Uncle goes full tard.png|Never go full r*****, Coran. S2E12.47. The expressions are just priceless mkay.png S2E12.349. Kolivan and Antok watching plan come together.png S2E12.359. Coran, how's Allura.png S2E13.22. We've done it.png S2E13.52. Coran and Allura watch in horror.png S2E13.65. Shocked Coran and Allura watch Voltron drift.png S2E13.67. It must have been the Komar.png S2E13.75. Oh, thank the Ancients.png S2E13.115. Well that didn't work like it was supposed to.png S2E13.175. How badly is the Castle damaged.png S2E13.318. Ah there we go good job guys.png S2E13.319. Coran cheers while Slav goes into scarf mode again.png S2E13.323. WHY DOES LANCE ALWAYS LOOK AT US.png S2E13.326. We need to get out of here.png S2E13.364. Slow Black lion door is slow.png Team Voltron without Shiro.png S2E13.368. He's gone.png |-|Season 3= S3E01.15. Then why am I getting all puffed up.png S3E01.16. Remember Princess, 70 percent of diplomacy is appearance.png S3E01.17. Then 29 percent is decorum, trivialities and chit chat.png S3E01.17a. Then 29 percent is decorum, trivialities and chit chat 2.png S3E01.18a. Serious buisness like saving the universe 2.png S3E01.19. Coran fails at counting.png S3E01.21. I don't think it's a question of wanting to fight back.png S3E01.24. Well we can't always put the fate of the universe in THE HANDS OF a giant weapon.png S3E01.109b. Who have these same large feathered ears 3.png S3E01.111. Are skort pantaloons - very breathable.png S3E01.116. No idea, it seems to be the perfect blend of fashion and function.png S3E01.119. But I was considered a bit of a fashion pirate in my day.png S3E01.120. Coran and his bogwaggle cape.png S3E01.124a. Pidge's bomb analysis 2.png S3E01.160. Lunch meeting with the leaders.png S3E01.297. Rest of team Voltron waiting for Keith to make a move.png S3E01.301. Team Voltron side eyes Lance (compiled).png S3E01.313. It's time to figure out how to reform Voltron.png S3E02.81. Coran's the wise old guy.png S3E02.89b. Everyone's like what the heck you're telling us NOW 3 (compiled).png S3E02.90a. Well I never heard Shiro say that 2.png S3E02.96. What - you, Princess.png S3E02.101. Wait, don't we get to guess the number.png S3E02.109. What are you doing, you didn't even try.png S3E02.114. Alright, you're not the one.png S3E02.119. It's useless, the Black Lion hates all of us.png S3E02.149. I'm sorry Princess, I know how much you wanted.png S3E02.177. The lions are on their way.png S3E02.293a. Coran gets knocked off balance by attack 2.png S3E02.294. Uh oh now you've gone and ticked him off.png S3E04.4. Looks like you guys just saw a ghost.png S3E04.12. According to the ship's identification code.png S3E04.22a. The energy signature - I know it 2.png S3E04.48. Poor Coran is going to have a heart attack one of these quintants.png S3E04.255. I've tried every scan and test I can think of.png S3E04.257b. How could I have stopped her, you know how she is 3.png S3E04.346. Coran in shock again.png S3E04.348. Poor Coran shouldn't have to look this happy.png S3E06.202. What in the name of King Groggery the Infirm.png S3E06.218. You need to get back to your lions - you need Voltron.png S3E06.316. We have to stop that cargo ship.png S3E06.325. Shiro and Coran brace from impact.png S3E07.15. What's so special about it.png S3E07.18. Coran digs into his memories and.png S3E07.22. To protect their common interests.png S3E07.53. King Alfor from Altea.png S3E07.62a. You mean wetting yourself 2.png S3E07.65. Gyrgan, Coran, Alfor and wife laugh.png S3E07.100. Zarkon, I'd like you to meet Princess Allura.png |-|Season 4= S4E01.113. But a show of arms.png S4E01.134. In the fight against the Galra.png S4E01.138a. Right, uh, four lions 2.png S4E01.196. Coran ramps up the crowd whilo Shiro lurks.png S4E01.198. The moment he realized he had Vol but no Tron.png S4E01.199a. Oh quiznak I have only four lions 2.png S4E01.263a. Coran and Shiro horrified as the battle begins to go south 2.png S4E01.303. I can't be left out of this.png S4E01.304. Operation Glomp the Galra is a go.png S4E03.S4E03.14. Coran squeezing out of the crowd.png S4E03.S4E03.15. Coran can fly whoohoo.png S4E03.S4E03.16. Just run all over me why doncha.png S4E03.S4E03.27. Allura joins the happy lineup.png S4E03.34. Matt isa tall fella now ain't he.png S4E03.S4E03.38. Coran greets Matt.png S4E03.S4E03.41. Allura doesn't see it coming.png S4E03.95. Coran and Allura totally hoovered up theirs.png S4E03.96. I've never seen anything like it.png S4E03.119. Uh oh the fearsome duo is up to something.png S4E03.124. LOL Allura thinks milkshakes are divine.png S4E03.120. Kaltenecker does not compute.png S4E03.127. Alteans would not fare well on the farm natch.png S4E03.181. Not now he's gaming.png S4E03.188. Coran and Allura go yesss.png S4E03.190. Oh I see - apparently you didn't Allura.png S4E03.197b. And the animators go old school on us 3.png S4E03.198a. The horror, the horror 2.png S4E03.201. When the space aliens realize humans are from Space Australia.png S4E03.202. Nope nopity nope nada.png S4E04.7. All right show tyme.png S4E04.8a. Razzle dazzle 2.png S4E04.10. Coran is judging you Lance.png S4E04.11. Coran can you set everything up.png S4E04.17. Everyone check your wrist devices.png S4E04.20. Well this is the LEGEND of Voltron.png S4E04.26a. Just act really moody - there you've done it 2.png S4E04.29a. Ladies and gentle-aliens 2.png S4E04.30a. Bear witness as the paladins of Voltron 2.png S4E04.31. To save the helpless Princess Allura.png S4E04.49a. We need to get back to doing air shows 2.png S4E04.50. Hey there friend.png S4E04.52. I know you - you ran the Unilu swap shop.png S4E04.58. Don't fall for it old boy.png S4E04.59. The price is 12000 GAC.png S4E04.66. How about 600 GAC and I don't tell the staff.png S4E04.69. Nothing to see here, nothing at all.png S4E04.72. I'm sorry is there a problem.png S4E04.95. Oh wow it's Coran's room and is that Alfor on the wall.png S4E04.96. Coran's slippers are cooler than Lance's heh.png S4E04.105. But I've had an epiphany.png S4E04.109. Accross an entire galaxy.png S4E04.111. We could reach the largest viewership.png S4E04.113. Lance goes aww yeah.png S4E04.115. But we need to work-shop some things.png S4E04.119. You mean bet-ter.png S4E04.121a. Beautiful aliens from here to Vlexlar 2.png S4E04.125. LOL Shiro getting dressed down by a crazy spaz uncle.png S4E04.130. Which is great but.png S4E04.134. Never walk onto stage, leap.png S4E04.137b. I'm talking explode onto stage 3.png S4E04.151. Number two don't just say a line.png S4E04.153a. Remember, louder is better 2.png S4E04.160. Everyone loves a pose.png S4E04.173. You're a four-quadrant hit isn't that a sector.png S4E04.174. But that's just the beginning.png S4E04.176. This is our first stadium.png S4E04.177a. So stick people from the planet bean got it 2.png S4E04.180. Tonight the Paladins of Voltron take on Zarkon.png S4E04.185. Oh no - Coran what are you pulling now.png S4E04.195. Alright wormy Coran is Evil.png S4E04.198a. She'll use her math and her calculations 2.png S4E04.199. To defeat Zarkon translated by Bii-boh-bi.png S4E04.204. What are they going to do.png S4E04.223a. You're harshing his mellow Coran 2.png S4E04.225. First of all good job.png S4E04.227. Coran's momentary derp face.png S4E04.228. Now we're back on track.png S4E04.233b. Pidge goes EEEP 3.png S4E04.238a. You're science-whiz Pidge 2.png S4E04.241. And I'm thinkin your catchphrase could be a howl.png S4E04.242. Allura isn't gonna howl for ya Coran.png S4E04.243. From now on you'll be humerous Hunk.png S4E04.245. Shiro the Hero.png S4E04.246. LOL at Shiro's you're kidding right side eye.png S4E04.246a. LOL at Shiro's you're kidding right side eye 2 (compiled).png S4E04.252. Remember you're humeous Hunk.png S4E04.254. How do I do that.png S4E04.258. Bii-boh-bi watching a master at work.png S4E04.266. Just let Shiro have his speech mkay.png S4E04.268. You're a silent ninja - is that a jab at his heritage.png S4E04.269. Muscles speak louder than words.png S4E04.273. Hey Coran I'm having real issues with the science.png S4E04.275. They'd be confused if you used the real words too.png S4E04.284. Coran and Bii-Boh-Bi thumbs up.png S4E04.298. Look at all the green on this map.png S4E04.307. Coran, what are you talking about.png S4E04.314. We are fighting Zarkon, six days a week.png S4E04.319. And the show will be better than ever.png S4E04.333. HOLY SNAP CORAN RUN.png S4E04.336. You're about to steal the show.png S4E04.365. Time to steal the show.png S4E04.371. Team Coran blasting away again.png S4E04.390. Oh they did NOT JUST GO THERE what the crow guys.png S4E04.394. Bii-boh-bi has the brain bug.png S4E04.398. I know because I brought it.png S4E04.418. Looking back it seems like such an obviously bad decision.png S4E04.424. When I'm talking to the talent.png S4E05.21. And use Zarkon's own firepower against him.png S4E05.95. And we're live to the Universe.png S4E05.102. You all have your missions.png S4E05.275. Copy that - coalition, you are clear to begin.png S4E05.281. We've almost taken the entire area.png S4E06.2. Or totally liberated.png S4E06.152. The Galra fleet headed towards Naxzela stopped.png S4E06.155. Something's wrong.png S4E06.206. Whut - what's happening.png S4E06.208a. But we need you to do this 2.png S4E06.239a. Naxzela is returning to normal - you did it 2.png |-|Season 5= S5E01.86. However, the tide is changing.png S5E01.100a. I can't stop thinking we might be an unwitting part 2.png S5E02.68. I hate being so far out of range.png S5E02.77a. Team Sweatdrop back at the Castle 2.png S5E02.97. Allura's right, if we move in.png S5E02.207. Thought you could use a little help.png S5E03.25. Just hanging out on the bridge.png S5E03.26. I suppose we'll all have to get used to it.png S5E03.27. Like my intestinal what now.png S5E03.31. Hah note that Lance and Coran both go skeptic at the same time.png S5E03.39a. I'm with Allura, we need time to think this over 2.png S5E03.46. Looks like it's four to two in the Princess' favor.png S5E03.95. What was that.png S5E03.177a. The forest seems to have come alive 2.png S5E03.225. There must be some way to hack into it.png S5E03.294. Because we stood on the shoulders of giants.png S5E04.24. It's the coronation ceremony for a new emperor or empress.png S5E04.38. Pidge admires the color-coded organizer of evil that figures.png S5E04.42b. She probably has a puppet already 3.png S5E05.5. I'm going to kick his butt for strapping me to that table.png S5E05.37. There IS a lot of space dust in here.png S5E05.38b. It's filthy Coran wails 3.png S5E05.80a. I'd like to cross reference our star charts 2.png S5E05.81a. You want to sync our intelligence to Gala HQ 2.png S5E06.9. And what makes you the authority.png S5E06.10a. Coran knows more gobbledegook than anyone 2.png S5E06.11. Thank you, Lance.png S5E06.12a. And I assure you King Alfor never mentioned to me 2.png S5E06.26. Wait a tic - that's the Patrulian Zone.png S5E06.33. Come on Coran don't be a yes man.png S5E06.40. Coran looks shocked.png S5E06.65. Princess I think you're taken this quest far enough.png S5E06.68c. You need to zip it 4.png S5E06.93a. Wait, what's happening to your face 2.png S5E06.95a. You have Altean marks 2.png S5E06.129. Others are less magical.png S5E06.134. Coran, I must gain some kind of alchemic knowledge.png S5E06.136a. Lance, she's right and Shiro is a yes man now yup 2.png S5E06.156. Coran waiting while Shiro broods.png S5E06.307. Team Voltron waiting on the bridge.png S5E06.313. We should have never doubted you.png S5E06.320. Team smiling and a bit suspicious still.png |-|Season 6= S6E01.20. Coran bows while Lance scowls.png S6E01.28. Wait she raised you from a child.png S6E01.37. Five vs one who would win.png S6E01.58. Are we to focus all of our energy on that.png S6E03.61. Coran Coran the gorgeous innkeeping he ma'am.png S6E03.62. We found a crystal like you thought we might.png S6E03.65. Just as I feared those ogres are mercenaries.png S6E03.68. It isn't though I admit I should have suspected.png S6E03.70. You'll have to defeat Dakin.png S6E03.78. The Feldakor Mountains you say.png S6E03.128. But that doesn't make any sense the mice aren't playing.png S6E03.131. Coran is not impressed with your class choice.png S6E03.132. Oh come on now do you really want to play a paladin.png S6E03.134. A maven, a mage, a cleric, a klazgool, a bard.png S6E03.135. What's more fufilling than being a paladin.png S6E03.137. Team sweatdrops while Shiro holds fast.png S6E03.140. Monsters and huh what.png S6E03.142. I dunno how can a game that needs a book be fun.png S6E03.143. Ah you ought to read it and find out.png S6E03.147. Okay, so each person creates a fantastical character.png S6E03.148. The character is represented by a figurine.png S6E03.150. The Lore Master knows the difficulty of the task.png S6E03.206. Oh, no torches heye.png S6E03.224. Coran goes heehee and it's creepy.png S6E03.258. Hahaha fools and oh snap it's Coran.png S6E03.259. Hey innkeeper what are you doing here.png S6E03.260. Ha hah hah you dumb-dumbs.png S6E03.264. Dakin laughs maniacally at the adventurers.png S6E03.266. Is he wearing yellow lion slippers.png|+3 footwear. S6E03.275. Only fools would enter my tomb of horros.png S6E03.280. I will become the most powerful being.png S6E03.285. Is Coran giving us the finger really.png S6E03.286a. I'm going to evaporate you just like I did your brother 2.png S6E03.297a. The evil mage responds with fire 2.png S6E3. Here comes the second round of the Boss fight.jpg S6E03.317. The all powerful Coranic dragon.png|Face it, if you were an all-powerful mage you'd turn yourself into a dradon too. S6E03.328. The Coranic taking aim at the fallen archer.png S6E03.333. Did I get them.png S6E03.344a. Hey I cast secret, you can't listen to us 2.png S6E03.349. Come on come and get me.png S6E03.351. The Coranic dragon misses by a mile.png S6E03.378. I can't get over how great that game was.png S6E03.380. Maybe you'll finally be able to avenge your master.png S6E03.382. That's the real magic of monsters and mana.png S6E03.390b. I wanna be a Paladin again whut (compiled).png S6E04.8. Anyone know what an infracell is.png S6E04.13. I agree with Hunk, this plan is foolhardy.png S6E04.15. Oh, it's hard to argue with math.png S6E04.18. Take that math.png S6E04.32. T-minus ten ticks to gate entry.png S6E04.53. Shields up and put it on screen.png S6E04.55. That's an Altean pod a really old one.png S6E04.56. What's it doing out here.png S6E04.61. Does he look bigger to you guys.png S6E04.86. Where did you come from.png S6E04.108. Yes, I'm still waiting to hear the story.png S6E04.113. What that's impossible.png S6E04.114. Altea was destroyed.png S6E04.228. What are you waiting for open fire.png S6E04.230. We're going to let him back on board.png S6E04.231. Coran and Lance are right we can't do anything until.png S6E04.240a. Time to face the jury of your peers 2.png S6E04.269. The hangar's been breached.png S6E04.283. Hunk goes flying into Coran.png S6E05.11. Coran no the Castle barely survived the last time.png S6E05.96. I'll try to contact some Coalition forces.png S6E05.98. It appears the castle's systems are shutting down.png S6E05.101. The virus is moving too fast.png S6E05.115. If this shuts down the teludav's mass regulator.png S6E05.175. Pidge what have you discovered.png S6E05.179. Team shocked by the fact that leader isn't foolproof.png S6E05.204. Team watching in fear as teludav ramps up.png S6E05.213. In case something like this ever happened.png S6E06.31a. Hopefully the chances are good that's what we want 2.png S6E06.36. OK looks like we have the power to try a system reset.png S6E06.47. Whew you're heavy space uncle.png S6E06.48. Aw whut we're in worse shape than I thought.png S6E06.48b. Aw whut we're in worse shape than I thought 3.png S6E06.115. The problem is we need power for the systems.png S6E06.124. Coran in a new room inside the castle.png S6E06.119. Right, no pressure or anything Princess.png S6E06.121. Skeptical Coran is skeptical.png S6E06.122. Coran makes a nice save after falling.png S6E06.125. Hmm what to do what to do.png S6E06.125b. Hmm what to do what to do 3.png S6E06.127a. Coran wonders what's in the box 2.png S6E06.130. Whew that's been going off for a while.png S6E06.131a. Never open a mysterious bottle 2.png|When hotdog water and feet go bad. S6E06.132a. And a ten thousand year old bottle of nunville euch 2.png S6E06.134. When I first saw your Castle of Lions take to the sky.png S6E06.184. This is a really really bad idea old chap.png S6E06.186. Or here goes everything let's find out.png S6E06.187a. Time to batter up and then 2.png S6E06.188a. Coran set up us the bomb 2.png S6E06.188c. Coran set up us the bomb 4.png S6E06.189a. Coran waits to see if his aim is good or not 2.png S6E06.190. And cue the funny faces as he runs away, runs away.png S6E06.194a. It worked we got an engine online 2.png S6E06.197. When space uncle says don't worry it's time to.png S6E06.201. Coran what's going on with the Castle.png S6E06.246. I think I've finally got control.png S6E06.247. We don't have much power, just enough for one shot.png S6E06.248. Well then let's make it count.png S6E06.248b. Well then let's make it count 3.png S6E07.73. Krolia and Coran watching Shiro go under.png S6E07.192. Lotor's no longer a threat.png S6E07.205a. Wait a tic - the teludav 2.png S6E07.210. Oh I hate to say goodbye to my grandfather's creation.png S6E07.213. Coran Pidge and Lance preparing the teludav.png S6E07.230a. Goodbye, old friend 2.png S6E07.236. And even more of old Altea slips away.png S6E07.251a. You did it, Coran 2.png S6E07.254. Everyone smiles in relief that the crazy actually worked.png S6E07.263. I've heard him talking to me.png S6E07.270. Lance and team watch as Allura gets up.png S6E07.271. Team watches Allura approach Black.png S6E07.282a. Team watches with mixed reactions 2.png S6E07.286. Team watches as the light fades annnd.png S6E07.298. He's breathing guys it worked.png S6E07.305a. Thrilled Coran and Hunk 2.png S6E07.311. So what are we gonna do.png S6E07.313. There's only one place with the plans necessary to build a replacement.png Paladins and Coran (Season 6 Final).png |-|Season 7= S7E01.51. The Lions aren't going anywhere without recharging.png S7E01.55. Magic or something sure.png S7E01.56. Coran is not impressed with Lance's whatevers.png S7E01.58. We're going to use the element to expand the energy particles.png S7E01.61. How do you think we find the faunatonium.png S7E01.66. Alright then we'll get started.png S7E01.69. Team Yalmor turns to listen to Romelle's rant.png S7E01.70. Took your friend's conciousness from the Black Lion.png S7E01.72. Trust me, I'm always saying the exact same thing.png S7E01.86. Coran stopping to smell the flowers.png S7E01.89. Coran don't lick that omg.png S7E01.92. Coran starts his yalmor calling and it's as ridiculous as you'd expect.png S7E01.92b. Coran starts his yalmor calling and it's as ridiculous as you'd expect 3.png S7E01.96a. I think it's cute 2.png S7E01.98. You know in a creepy hideous sort of way like you Lance.png S7E01.99. And make it think you're the bigger meaner yalmor.png S7E01.100. Coran blowing smoke to fool a yalmor.png S7E01.101. Yalmor is sitting there in confusion.png S7E01.102. Abort mission abort mission.png S7E01.103. Coran leaps into Hunk's arms.png S7E01.104a. Coran's mistake causes a chain reaction of flail 2.png S7E01.111. Lance what did you do - nothing.png S7E01.113. Oh no it's the yalmor.png S7E01.161. Oh noez they're trapped by a tiny rock.png S7E01.163. Well crud what do we do now.png S7E01.166. Dinner is served in three two - nope.png S7E01.167a. Look guys Lance made it cry 2.png S7E01.173a. We're so small it'll take us forever to get back 2.png S7E01.219. Coran you said the faunatonium works on gluon field.png S7E01.221. Well maybe it will work to make us bigger.png S7E01.224. With a yalmor of course.png S7E01.227. It will be incredibly dangerous.png S7E01.301. Whoo hoo yalmor time.png S7E01.326. To unshrink ourselves.png S7E02.28. Keith Allura watching Pidge freak out over her family while Coran counts.png S7E02.30. And the running gag of Coran counting fingers.png S7E02.32a. Cue freakout and funny faces all around 2.png S7E02.34. Oh right I didn't carrry the three.png S7E02.35. It's going to be a very long and difficult voyage.png S7E02.41. I suppose we need to figure out who's riding with whom.png S7E02.57a. How come you get the smallest passengers 2.png S7E02.60. She really is Coran you're not helping lol.png S7E02.72. I'd gladly trade you the wolf.png S7E02.87. Oh and I finally get to play some of your Earth road games.png S7E02.88. Coran we don't know the Altean alphabet.png S7E02.89. Well then this is perfect I can teach you.png S7E02.90. Oh noez here comes the Altean alphabet song.png S7E02.115. Only one of these okay two are having fun.png S7E02.120. You've gotta be KIDDING me.png S7E02.126. Oh come on guys this is so not fair.png S7E02.140. Meanwhile Pidge and company watch anxiously.png S7E02.144. Space wolf drops off Coran in Black.png S7E02.145. Space wolf starting to teleport and fur lights up.png S7E02.166. Okay, everyone in formation.png S7E02.180. Xanthorium crystals, they've been cloaked.png S7E02.221. No let tiger mom handle it space dad.png S7E02.228. Coran stares after tiger mom for a moment.png S7E03.25. Coran does about as well as Lance in confined spaces.png S7E03.26. Space Uncle is a frustrated claustrophobe.png S7E03.28a. Quite the sticky wicket I find myself in 2.png S7E03.29. Absolutely true tales of a humble hero.png S7E03.30a. Chapter fourty-three a hero's escape 2.png S7E03.30b. Chapter fourty-three a hero's escape 3.png S7E03.35. Coran it's just a couple of space mice.png S7E03.37a. Oh hello little friends didn't see you there 2.png S7E03.38. Just so you know that was a shriek of intimidation.png S7E03.41b. Absolutely true tales of - where are you going 2.png S7E03.43a. Coran hears something outside his closet 2.png S7E03.47. Oh, you're hurt, well you just sit tight.png S7E03.50. Now you stay here I'll take care of the enemy.png S7E03.49. Coran sneak sneaking on the back of the Black Lion.png S7E03.51. And the mice go on the attack again.png S7E03.55. Did they SERIOUSLY just go there.png S7E03.57a. Coran dressing up as a space pirate again 2.png S7E03.74. Greetings fellow scallywags how's the booty.png S7E03.75a. Coran Coran the very short man 2.png S7E03.88. Wait a minute Coran is confused.png Coran surprises Acxa.png Aww Acxa's blushing.png S7E03.116. But why are you helping us.png Acxa and Coran talk.png S7E03.119. And most likely blast our way out.png Coran and Acxa team up.png Acxa plans with Coran.png S7E03.123. Ooo, there's an ion cannon in hangar one.png S7E03.126. You free your friends and find your helmets and weapons.png S7E03.152. Where did I put that helmet.png S7E03.154. Oh my goodness it's Papa Smurf.png S7E03.155. What are YOU looking at.png S7E03.157. Ah hello there looks like your shift is up.png S7E03.160. Uggg fine, I challenge you to a battle of fisticuffs.png S7E03.161a. Put your dukes up and let's get down to it 2.png S7E03.188. See you got lucky.png S7E03.187a. How many paladins to lift an Altean 2.png S7E03.191. Keith and Lance not impressed with Shiro's deductive skills.png S7E03.192. Never better, now let's get our.png S7E03.211a. Unhand those bayard you scalywags 2.png S7E03.213. So much for the element of surprise.png S7E03.216a. Keep Calm and Hold Onto Coran 2.png The Heroes look Keith.png S7E03.217. Uh guys whut just happened.png S7E03.222. Let's get to the Lions.png S7E03.236. Uh oh Coran is cornered but wants to fight.png S7E03.238. Hah must not have wanted any more.png S7E03.239. Green regards the crazy space uncle.png S7E03.256. We should probably give them some time to recharge.png S7E03.271. With Lotor gone it was clear there was a power vacuum.png S7E04.298. Bob - did you all just meet Bob.png S7E04.303. The legends say if you meet Bob.png S7E05.11. Coran is not a morning person either.png S7E05.11b. Coran is not a morning person either 3.png S7E05.46a. I like Cosmo 2.png S7E05.57. How did you get a signal.png S7E05.61a. But Coran is a fan natch 2.png S7E05.62. These bii-boh-bi's get comedy.png S7E05.64. Coran laughing his head off.png S7E05.65. But then televised tragedy strikes.png S7E05.83. Not without the Castle's library research core.png S7E05.115. This is where the signal was coming from.png S7E05.117. You recognize us.png S7E05.144. He believed it was their only means of survival.png S7E05.167. Flickering what does that mean.png S7E05.183a. Team caught in a galra flash-bang 2.png S7E05.295. They were all gone.png S7E06.2. Are we there yet huh.png S7E06.35. I can't help but feel this is my fault.png S7E06.61. Coran's face is frozen.png S7E06.69. Coran is frozen as well.png S7E06.333. Looks like the mice and Coran are back up as well.png S7E09.9. He will threaten the people of Earth in exchange.png S7E09.30. Team Voltron packs in like sardines.png S7E09.43. DotU deja vu here we go.png S7E09.46. I can't believe this is all that's left of it.png S7E09.48a. And Lance takes point again 2.png S7E09.54. Team Voltron is ambushed by Galra drone balls.png S7E09.127. Meanwhile Shiro is being a gentleman and the rest are standing around.png S7E09.132. My apologies for throwing you in quarantine.png S7E09.133. Ah so you're the one who strapped Shiro to a table.png S7E09.134. Coran makes Iverson's day uncomfortable.png S7E09.137a. And Coran twirls his mustache like an evil mastermind 2.png S7E09.138. Ah yes, pop-pop was quite the genius.png S7E09.146. Keith and Iverson shake hands.png Keith, Iverson, Allura, Coran and Cosmo.jpg S7E09.151. But be careful, if you touch it.png S7E09.152. It could zap you to a different universe.png S7E09.165. Sendak's forces remain at bay but.png S7E09.180. Well then let's find out what we can do.png S7E09.183. Team Voltron escorted down to Garrison underground.png S7E09.188. Sustaining power with Altean-infused technology.png Sam, Coran and Sanda.png S7E09.189a. Maybe I can help you out with that 2.png S7E09.194. This is our battleship, it's large enough to house all of the lions.png S7E09.197. Are you suggesting we willingly hand over the Lions.png S7E09.203. We have a fighting chance now that the Lions have returned.png Team Voltron, Sam and Commander Iverson.png S7E09.208. We have fought the Galra on the fringes of the universe.png S7E09.224. I'm actually quite impressed.png S7E09.225. It has a lot of potential.png S7E09.227. Afraid not, a ship this size might need two or three.png S7E09.228. I don't suppose there are any Balmera nearby.png |-|Season 8= Alfor and his friends (Flashback).jpg Acxa and Kolivan.png Romelle is trained in Altean customs.png Coran speaks to Romelle and Tavo.jpg Pidge, Keith and Coran (S8E12).png VLD_S8_E13_0241.jpg Coran (The End Is the Beginning).png |-|Comics= Coming soon Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender